Uhn Tiss
by freakypetachick
Summary: the music takes over. renji misses byakuya. what happens? SMUT! title really has nothing to do with story......renjiXshuuhei


title:Uhn Tiss

paring:renjiXshuuhei

disclaimer:i dont own bleach and its probably a good thing...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The beat was pumping through his veins. It was sweaty and sticky all around.

But still he danced not willing to stop.

The music was overcoming him. Taking him over.

He didn't notice when another guy began dancing against his back. That was, until he wrapped his arms around him. He quickly spun around slapping his crimson hair in the others face.

Looking at the guy who held him, he saw peculiar tattoos on his face. One of which was a 69. 'pervert' Renji thought.

Still the music took him over once again, draining his thoughts and he danced back against the other male.

After a few songs Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss Uhn Tiss by The Bloodhound Gang, blared over the mass of people.

"_**Cop a feel copperfield style abracadabra that bra do you think I can pull it off?**__**" **_

" _**Wanna bang around? just jot me down on your to-do list"**_

The unknown man grabbed Renji's ass and kissed him, when these certain lyrics blared. Shocked Renji didn't move, didn't kiss back, didn't do anything.

"My names Shuuhei." Then he slipped a piece of paper into Renji's back pocket. Then walked away.

The person he now knew as Shuuhei disappeared into the ocean of people. Renji snatched the piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly read it.

'_Meet me in the alleyway in five minutes.'_

Interested now, Renji flew out of the clubs side door an into the alleyway.

Just like the note said, Shuuhei walked into the alley five minutes later. "Hm, and here I thought you weren't gonna come…" he said pinning Renji between the wall of the club and himself. He smiled into Renji's neck. The red head let out a quiet moan when the smile started sucking. Then Shuuhei was done.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to go somewhere more comfortable."

Renji just nodded and the other took his hand, and pulled the red head into his car. Renji didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't even know this guy, but here he was sitting in his car. This guy could kill him! That actually sounded nice to him. He still missed Byakuya.

The car screeched to a halt in front of an apartment building. Shuuhei got out of the car and pulled Renji out too. They climbed up six floors to room 669.

The raven haired man made quick work of the door, and pinned Renji on the other side of it just like at the club. Except this time he kissed the red head. And Renji kissed back. He wanted attention, even if it was from someone he barely knew. Their tongues swirled around and massaged each other, lust burning in each of the males eyes.

"Uh by the way, my names Renji." He said when the kiss broke so Shuuhei could take off the red heads shirt. And his goddamn hair tie.

"Well I'm gonna call you my sexy. Okay sexy?" Shuuhei didn't even wait for a response and became infatuated with his sexys tattoos. He ran his tongue down them from Renji's neck, down to where the disappeared at the pants line. This saddened the raven haired man. So he slowly unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped them with his teeth. Then yanking them off.

This caused Renji to moan, just the friction of the pants sliding over his cock, turned him on.

Shuuhei smiled and kissed back up the others body kissing him again.

Renji took off his new "friends" shirt and undid his pants. Shuuhei shook them off and grabbed Renji's cock making his sexy moan again.

Then he laid down on the floor. "Renji…." He purred seductively.

The red head jumped on top of him and kissed him. Shuuhei flipped them though, so he was now on top.

"Why do you have a 69 on your face?"

"Cause that's what I want to do with you…"

Shuuhei ripped off both of their boxers, and turned so his face was in the red heads groin.

Renji on the other hand already had a cock shoved down his throat, struggling to breathe. Shuuhei took Renji completely into his mouth, deep throating him. "Mhmmm" Renji sucked back, still moaning in pleasure. They both bobbed back and forth, back and forth against each other, becoming more erratic and sweaty, pressing together closer and closer.

The red head so close, oh so close. It was coiling, tighting within him, and then he came in the raven haired mans mouth. Then not soon after his mouth was filled with the similar white,salty substance. He went to get up. Shuuhei turned back so they were face to face and held him down.

"Where ya goin sexy? The fun isn't over yet…"

Then he kissed Renji. The red head opened his mouth, and their tongues fought. Being able to taste themselves in the others mouth.

Renji started choking, needing air. Shuuhei pulled away and got up looking for something.

"Where are you going?!?!" Renji whined horny again.

"Don't worry sexy, I just have to find somethin'." Shuuhei then pulled a little bottle of lube out of a drawer.

"oh"

The raven haired man picked up Renji, and laid him down on his couch. "Thought it would be more comfy for you…."

Then he claimed Renji's neck, that was already red from earlier, again. He slowly slid one of his lubed fingers into Renji's tight heat. "Ahhhh" pushing his finger back and forth caused his sexy to moan more and more. A second finger slipped in, both starting to search. "Ah ah do that again!" Shuuhei had hit his prostate. "Do it again!!!"

"Aw don't demand just wait…" he added his third and final finger, stretching his sexy out as much as he could. Taking his free hand, he covered his erection in lube.

Fingers slipping out, Renji whined again. "Aw sexy here I come…." Shuuhei purred before pushing into Renji. The red head winced in pain at first, but then it melted into pleasure. They reconnected their lips once again. Whining and squirming the head he gave the other the signal to begin moving. Shuuhei moved slow at first. He may never see this guy again, but he still didn't want to hurt him.

"FASTER!" Renji screamed tugging at the other black hair. Shuuhei obeyed moving faster and faster. The red head believed this was pleasure until, the other hit his spot again. "Ahh oh MY GOD ahhH again AGAIN!!" So the raven haired man abused the bunch of nerves hitting them over and over again. Their sweaty bodies slick against each other sliding the way. Renji moaned in even more delight as the Shuuhei began pumping his cock with the thrusts.

This threw Renji off the edge, and he came all over both of their stomachs. Shuuhei lasted only a little longer, and came, filling Renji with his seed. Again. They both laid there, panting, trying to regain their breath. As Renji fell asleep, suddenly he remembered his friends back at the club. Shame coming over him in waves, made him remember his love Byakuya. 'What would he think of me if he were alive? He'd probably look at me in disgust.'

But he fell into a deep sleep, being cuddled by Shuuhei.

"_**All you need is my uhn tiss uhn tiss uhn tiss"**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!!!!! they make me feel special!


End file.
